After All Was Well
by adriannalongbottom
Summary: Dominique Weasley  Fluers child and her cousin James Potter and their friends are at Hogwarts! Dominique finds a room that transports them in and out of Hogwarts. They find Death Eaters in it. How will they escape, and why are the Death Eaters in Hogwart?


_ Prologue_

_Dominique_

_ I ran home in shock. How could he do this to me. I dashed through the house avoiding my family and flew into my room. I climbed up to my bunk and burst into to tears. I rarely cried even though I am eight years old. _

_ It all started about a 4 months ago. I was outside with James, my best friend and cousin, when we decided that we wanted to go exploring. James was tired of the guests in his house and I just wanted to do something. We always went exploring when we were bored We never really discovered anything until that day._

_ We had gone farther than usual and were just talking about stuff when we found it. It was a small little clubhouse. James wanted to go inside. I on the other hand thought it looked spooky and was haunted. James decided he would go in for awhile leaving me alone. _

_ After about five minutes curiosity and my not wanting to be alone I silently went inside. I walked into the kitchen and was crossing the floor to get to when I saw a boy about my age under the table. I gasped in fright and was about to call James when I realized he was just as scared as I was. I crept underneath the table to say hello. He scooted away. _

_ "Hi" I whispered._

_ He stared at me and whispered "Who are you"_

_ "I could ask you the same question" I replied._

_ He laughed a little and I knew that I had made a new friend. For some reason he did not want to meet James. I never learned his name and I don't think he knew mine. We always called each other Robin and Marian. We would always meet on Friday at around noon. It was the only time that James couldn't meet me and have fun. Today I went to the house and found him there._

_ He looked just a little glum. We messed around a bit and then I realized I had to go. We were saying good-bye when he said, "I'll never come back Marian, I'll miss you" I stared at him. His brown eyes looked sad. I darted to the door ready to cry but refusing to. I stole one glanced back. He was standing in the doorway waving good- bye._

_ I still can't believe he was telling the truth. I decided I would go back the next day._

**Lysander**

** I stared at the note in my hand and re-read it. I got the courage and put it the diary. I quickly set it in a place Dominique would find it but no one else would, the fridge. I then left the club house for the last time.**

** On the way home I thought about how I got into this mess. How I met a beautiful, spunky, sweet girl, Marian. Had met every Friday at the little house I had found. I had a little crush on her, I mean she was pretty and fun. Then I found out that she was not only James's friend but she was also his cousin.**

** I had been staying at the Potter's house all summer. I realized that my new friend may realize who I am. I do not know why I wanted to keep my identity secret. I guess it was because my twin and I, Loracan, shared everything. We shared our room, our house, our air, our friends, our secrets, our time. It really stunk, I mean our sister, Julie, got her own everything. I guess I just really wanted Dominique to myself. I know, It's selfish, but I can't help it. We were also leaving in a week.**

** With so many thoughts in my head I wasn't watching where I going. As I was walking through the door, I bumped into James.**

**"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry " I said.**

**"No, it's my fault, sorry" James replied and then went out the door. He is probably going to see Dominique. My heart tangled with regret.**

James

I rolled my eyes as I shut my door, what was wrong with him. He was always doing that. Why couldn't he watch where he was going. I jogged over to Dominique's house. She had called me sounding quite sad. She told me to meet her on the front of her house. I agreed a little confused.

"Hey James" Dom said.

"Hey back" I said.

She smiled a little. "Do you remember that old club house we found a few months ago?" she asked.

"Ya" I said hesitantly.

"Will you go back with me?"

"You bet!" I said, ready for adventure!

We left talking and in a half hour we found it. Dom ran inside and opened the refrigerator. I stared confused she turned and said, "We're staying the night."

_Dominique_

_ It was a long night, James fell asleep quickly in the other room. I knew because he snored very loudly. After an hour I grabbed the diary from under my pillow. I had found it in the fridge because that was obvious that he would stick something in there, we always put everything in there. I opened the diary and a note fell out. I smiled and picked it up._

_ Before I tell you what the note said I am first going to tell you about how I knew we would be able to sleep here. (Just to keep you in suspense) I had asked my mom once I recovered and she told only if I got James to come with me. Then I asked if we could spend the night it was getting dark. Mum was very reluctant but then dad came to the rescue! So then I asked James's mom also agreed with Uncle Harry's help. Then I got James to come with me. So now that I've told you that, here is the letter:_

_Dear Marian/Dominique,_

_ I can never see you again. I have found your true identity. You are an amazing friend who I will never forget. You may be crying but as I wrote this note I was too. I shall miss you and I'm proud to call you my friend. I shall not reveal my real name. I miss you all ready,_

Ly _Robin_

Chapter One

3 years later

James

Hello again, Guess what? I'm eleven and so is Dom! We are both really excited to go to Hogwarts! In one week both of our family's along with Uncle George's family are going to Diagon Alley! I'm really thrilled about the whole thing! I going to meet everyone that dad told stories about. Dom is very enthusiastic, she loves the stories he tells.

Today I was going to see Dom because it was Family Sunday. Every week on Sunday the whole family gathered at the Burrow and had fun! We eat , drink Aunt Fluer's, Dom's mum's, famous purple punch, play games, and just have a great time. The only person who wasn't actually related that came was also came to the burrow for, hogwarts letters, holidays, and family celebrations like summer beginning, and sumer ending.

Family Sunday was at my family's house, so currently I am cleaning my room. Yes, I hated cleaning. Why can't mum just flick her wand, I mean I would. I know that if mum let him dad would do that but mum is against those things. She strongly believes that we are responsible of cleaning our house and would become lazy if we did not clean it on our own. Lily was the only one who agreed.

Anyways it started in an hour and I was very excited. I knew that I had dishes to do and had to clean my room. I quickly ran to my room and started stuffing things in my closet and under my bed. Then I realized that Dom and her family always came early to help with preparation. They could be here any minute. I ran and started cramming dishes in the dishwasher when I heard a huge thud out in the front. The Weasly's were here.

_ Dominique_

_ I let go of the old rusty can and rushed inside of the Potter's house, enthusiastic. Sunday was my favorite day. I found James doing the dishes. He looked up and smiled "Here, let me help," I said. I quickly started putting dishes in the dish washer. James then went to cleaning the table and counters. In about five minutes we were done. We then went outside to our little hideout. _

_ The hide out was a little closed off space in the middle of the Potter's backyard. It was actually quite large and we had even made doors. We loved it. _

_ We ran in and started talking excitedly. Today we were going to get our Hogwarts letters! We were going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday to get our stuff. My mum promised that I would get a cat. We were going to go to Hogwarts this Friday. We were going to get our wands, our books and pets._

_ About a hour later Teddy came! Teddy was extremely awesome. He was funny and smart. Vici, my older sister, had a major crush on him. Today she taken an hour to get ready because . Anyway he is always convincing uncle Harry to tell us stories. Uncle Harry has the best stories!_

_ Then every one started arriving, whether by flew powder or portkey. Then Family Sunday began. Games were on the table, a movie was on the the large TV, there was food on the table, and it was very loud! _

_ James and I ran to the game table and grabbed wizard chess, our favorite game! We played for a while until there were only Kings on the chess set. James finally won. We then went to eat lunch and sat on the couch and watched TV. Suddenly Grandma called everyone to the big table filled with our Hogwarts letters. She then picked up a letter and read out the name, "Teddy Lupin," finally she read my name. She then called, "James Potter" he quickly grabbed it._

_ We quickly opened our letter and read them. I was very excited. I quickly. jammed the letter back into the envelope, it was time for my favorite time of Family Sunday. It was time for Uncle Harry to tell a story._

_ I quickly sat right in front of the chair Uncle Harry was on. He smiled at me. I wondered what he would tell today. He told a bunch of stories from when he went to Hogwarts. Since everyone was seated he started his story._

_ "Today I am going to tell a story about my second year at Hogwarts," he began, "As you all know in my second year there was a diary that possessed my wife. As the events were occurring, Hermione, Ron and I were trying to figure out who the Heir of Slitherin was. Our first guess was Draco Malfoy."_

_ "We decided that we would make polyjuice potion. Hermione worked on it for a month in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When the potion was finally done we had to take some part of the person we were going to be. Ron and I got the hairs by knocking Crabbe and Goyle out using deserts filled with sleeping draft. Hermione got hers by getting hair off the robes of Millicent Bulstrode. We then stuck them in the potion and drank. Our complexion started changing. Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. Once Ron and I had fully changed into Crabbe and Goyle. We then knocked on the door of Hermione, but Hermione told us to go on. We went into the hallway when we ran into Percy. He got angry at us but Draco saved us." _

_ "We followed Draco to the common room. We sat down and we asked if he knew who the Err of Slitherin was. He said he didn't. We then realized we were changing back and ran off to the bathroom. Hermione was still in her stall when we came back. The hair Millicent's robes were cat hairs."_

_ We all started laughing. Aunt Hermione blushed but was laughing with us. We all stood up to go. I said goodbye to James and went outside to the portkey._

**Chapter 2**

**Lysander**

** I quickly shook Loracan awake. Today we were going to Diagon Alley. I was very excited. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Loracan opened his eyes and glared. "You didn't have to wake me up at six in the morning," he grumbled.**

** "It's not six in the morning its ten!"I replied, "Now get out of bed and get ready to go!"**

** I left the room and went downstairs. I sat at the table next to Julie. Julie looked green with envy. She wanted to go to Hogwarts badly. I knew how she felt. I really wanted to go to Hogwarts whenever mum or dad talked about it. Lora can came down the stairs still in his p.j.'s. I rolled my eyes. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and filled the bowl with milk. I started munch on it when Loracan finally took a seat. He grabbed the piece of toast that mum had sat on the table. Loracan was not a breakfast eater. He munched on it and was done in about a minute. He went upstairs and quickly got dressed, by the time I was done with my cereal Loracan was dressed and ready. **

** Mum came in and smiled, "You two ready to go?" she asked. **

** "Yep" we said in unison.**

** She then ushered us into the living room. We were set to leave around 11 and it was five minutes till' so we all stationed around the fire place.**

_Dominique_

_Me and James were standing next a fire place in Diagon Alley. We were the first to flu powder. I was very excited. We were going to get our wands and magi~cells! James and I chatted excitedly as we waited for the others. Finally mum came, then my dad as well as Lily, then Albus and Aunt Ginny, then Vici and Louis, then Uncle George and his wife, and then Fred and Roxanne, and then lastly Uncle Harry. _

_ We first decided that we would split up. The parents would go get books and lunch while the kids would go get robes and wands. We quickly went to places we needed to go and started heading towards the wand shop._

**Lysander**

** As we were headed down the street I saw a familiar black headed kid. It was James! I quickly saw a girl next to him. I gasped. It was Dominique. She and James were talking. Dominique's long blonde hair waved back and forth. When Loracan spotted them he said, "Hey look, it's the Potter's," he said, "Let's go say hi!" **

** "No," I responded quickly, "We have to go get our robes. We can say hi later," and I said dragging him into the robes shop.**

_Dominique_

_ As we walked into the wand shop I looked back. I saw two heads with blonde hair. One looked strangely familiar. I ignored, i mean a thousand kids have hair like that, right. I walked in and James and I tried out our wands when we finally found the right one. We walked out about fifteen minutes later and head to Madame Malkins. Fred opened the door for us and we all went in. _

_ As we went through the door two blonde haired boys went through the door. One quickly ducked his head before I could see his face. Strange, I thought. As James passed them he said hey then kept on walking. The boy who had his face where I couldn't see it dragged his brother out of the shop. James seemed to know who they were._

_ "James, who was that?" I asked._

_ "That was Lysander and Loracan," he said as he rolled his eyes. He then got up to get sized up. _

_ After everyone had given their sizes to Madame Malkins we went to the place we were going to meet the adults, the magi~cell shop! I was very excited to get a magi~cell. James and I had both been promised one when we got to Hogwarts._

_ If your wondering what the difference of a muggle cell phone and a magi~cell, well here you go. Magi~cells never run out of power and they always have wi~fi. Our cells can also change colors without changing the cover! I know that a muggles invented the cell~phones, but we still improved them!_

_ So anyways, we got our cells and while eating our lunch, hot dogs. We then went to the Leaky Cauldron. James and I were very excited for the next day!_

**Lysander**

** As we went back to the house I sighed in relief. I could not believe what had just happened. I was very close to being caught. I couldn't let Dominique see me! She was probably very angry with me. I know I would be! I needed something to make sure she wouldn't see me. I need an invisibility cloak. Where could I get one of those? No where!**

Chapter 3

James

Dom looked a little sad when she came downstairs. I could not understand it! We were going to Hogwarts today! I knew she was just as excited as I was! I sighed and went over to Dom.

"What's up, Dom," I asked, "You look a little depressed"

She straitened up a little, "I'm fine" she replied quickly. Oh man, I do not get women!

I nodded my head and sat next to her, she didn't realize and mumbled something like, "Friday, why did it have to be Friday!" This really confused me. Why did she say that.

That is when her parents and mine came in holding animals! I couldn't believe it and Dom seemed to forget her troubles as her mother gave her a kitten. It reminded me of a small tiger. It must of reminded her of a tiger too because she named him Tiger.

I got an owl. It was three different colors, white, brown, and black. It looked amazing! I couldn't decide what to name her. Dom played with her kitten. When she looked at the owl, "You should name him Hedwidgen," she said. "It's Hedwig and Pidgwidgen mixed together." I stared at her. She turned back to her little kitten. She always knew everything!

I turned to my owl and said, "I guess your Hedwidgen!" Dom and I then took our animals up to our rooms and got ready to go, we were leaving to the train station in an hour.

** Lysander**

** I quickly grabbed my trunk out of the car. Loracan did the same thing. What was I going to do. Dominique was going to find me out! I knew it! Loracan and I, with Julie trailing behind us, followed mum and dad. It was all very exciting. We quickly went to were the wall for platform 9 and 3/4 was.**

** Mum pushed dad and Julie through leaving Loracan an I behind. I looked at him and we took our cart and pushed them through. I could not believe it! The platform was filled with wizards and witches all saying farewell to their child or children. As I searched the crowd I saw Dominique. She was talking with James and was setting her luggage down. She then grabbed a little kitten and hugged her parents and disappeared with James on the train. Just as I realized this I heard Loracan screaming to hurry up or we would miss the and I quickly ran to the luggage compartment after hugging mum and dad. We set it down and ran to find a compartment. We found an empty one. I hoped that Dominique had already found a compartment.**

_ Dominique_

_ James and I were looking for a compartment when looking for the windows. As we passed one that had two boys in it. I knew one of them! One of them was the blonde haired boy who had left me when I was eight! I grabbed James saying, "We're going in here," and forced him in._

_ When we got in I had a lot to say! I turned on the boy who I I had just realized was Lysander. I was ready to scream but instead I said through gritted teeth, "I haven't had the chance to meet you twin, Lysander!"_

_He stared at lost for words. James stared dumbfounded, "How do you know him?" he asked. Loracan just stared wide eyed. I turned on James, "I'll tell you later, after," I replied turning to Lysander again, "I speak to you privately!"_

_ I grabbed his arm and forced him onto the deck which was conveniently empty. I looked at Lysander, "You had better explain!" I yelled at him. I was angry! How could he have not come back! I had gone to the club house every Friday and he had NEVER came back! He had gone to James's house every sumer! I knew because James was always talking about it and I had never met them because James was tired of them. _

_ "I, err, sorry" he said. I stared at him. "Thats all you have to say! Sorry!" I yelled, "Are you joking! I can't believe you! You NEVER came back! I went every Friday just to check! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" I screamed! I was SO angry. I was ready to cry, but there was NO way I was going to cry in front of a boy, especially this one. _

_ I ran back into the train and found a little place in between a compartment ant the wall and squeezed in and started crying. About five minutes later a girl, the same age as I, crawled in the same space. She looked startled to see me here too. "Oh, sorry!" she said._

_ "No thats all right," I replied, "What's your name?"_

_ "Adrianna" she answered, "What's yours?"_

_ "Dominique, but you can can call me Dom," I said._

_ "Okay!" she said happily._

**Lysander**

**I stared at the door Dominique had run through. I knew I was going to have to tell Loracan. Man, things had really blown up in my face. If only Dominique had not seen my face. Why hadn't I kept looking through the window!**

** I was angry at myself. I was not ready to go back, but I knew eventually I would have to. I wondered where Dominique had run off to. Ugh, this really stunk. I wondered if I should let Dominique tell James. I eventually got up and walked to the compartment. **

** When I got back James was really confused and Loracan was reading the quibbler. I walked in and sat down. I didn't meet any of them in the eyes. James started to ask, "Where and wha-**

** I interrupted by saying, "We should probably get our robes on!"**

** James looked at me stared at me strangely as I stood up to go get my robes on. Slowly he stood up to and followed to the dressing rooms.**

James

Something was up with Dom and Lysander. I knew it. I had never seen Dom so angry! Lysander had done something and I was determined to find out what!

Dom was my BFF! I couldn't believe she hadn't told me about what had happened. It must have been something very serious or she would have told me. I was very confused as went into the changing room to get changed.

_Dominique_

_ As Adrianna and I left the changing station I saw James go in one. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell James. I told myself I would tell him tomorrow. Adrianna was an entergetic blonde girl. She was very tall and loved to talk. We were becoming fast friends. I headed back to the compartment I had found Lysander in and found it to be empty._

_ "So what house do you want to be in?" Adrianna asked as we walked in and sat down._

_ "Griffondor," I answered, "What about you?"_

_ "Oh, I want to be in Ravenclaw!" she said excitedly._

_ "I see," I replied, sad that if we got our choice we wouldn't be in the same house._

_ "Oh, look someone's coming in," she pointed out as James walked in._

_ I quickly stood up and said, "Umm, James this is Adrianna, Adrianna this is James" _

_ "Holy Smokes! Are you James Potter?" Adrianna squealed._

_ "Yep, Thats me," James replied._

_ "Oh, my goodness! Can I get your dad's and Aunt Hermione's autograph! I'm a huge fan!" she said excitedly._

_ "Sure," James replied._

_ I smiled, glad that they both got along. Then Loracan came in, "Hey, I have not gotten to meet you properly, I'm Loracan, Lysanders twin."_

_ "Okay," I said, "I'm Dominique, I am James's cousin and best friend and this is my new friend Adrianna" _

_ "Hi" Adrianna said._

_ "Hey," said Loracan._

_ I was very happy when Lysander walked in. My smile vanished, "Come on Adrianna, lets go do our hair"_

_ "Okay" she said. We both stood up to leave, "Look, Domini-" _

_Lysander started_

_ "Look, I don't want to hear it right now!" I retorted and we left. On the way out Adrianna looked at Lysander like, what did you do. She then ran to catch up with me._

_ "What happened?" she asked._

_ "Well I met him when I was eight, we met every Friday, James never knew, he left me, never came back even though he could, I just found out who he is and all he could say was sorry!" I told her. _

_ "Oh," said Adrianna, "That would be awful!"_

_ "It is," I replied. We finally got to the dressing room. We quickly did our hair and then we were at Hogwarts._

_ As we left the train we found James and then ran to Hagrid. Hagrid took all the first years to the river when I saw pale blonde haired kid. I gasped! I knew exactly who he was! He was Scorpius Malfoy.I caught him staring at me. He smiled at me. I frowned. I hated being part veela. I quickly told James and he smiled._

_ "Looks like you've got two boys to handle" he said. I glared at him._

_ Adrianna, James and I shared a boat. Hogwarts was even more beautiful than I imagined it! I was beginning to feel better. As we went into the the castle I began to feel nervous, what if the sorting hat put me in Slitherin. I quickly looked at James, but he looked just as scared as me! Then a very tall women with her hair down had everyone come into the great hall. All of us first years walked into the Great Hall. _

_ All the eyes were on us. The tall woman took us all in front of a stool with the hat. I stared at it. This hat then started singing,_

_ "Today I will sort you and you will go,_

_ To Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slitherin or Griffondor._

_ And no matter which house you are neither high or low _

_ Now if you are in Ravenclaw you could think your smart,_

_ But some just comprehend it more or think it logically._

_ But for Ravenclaws this is only a start._

_ Hufflepuff's are sweet and kind_

_ They love to do favors and_

_ They are the peacemakers you will find_

_ Now Slitherins are quite clever._

_ They also are quite cunning_

_ And in them a muggle born never_

_ For Griffondor's they are quite brave,_

_ They also are the courageous_

_ They will fight until the y or even to the grave._

_ So now that we have our houses,_

_ Which will you be in?"_

_ The audience politely applauded. I knew it was time to be sorted. I was really nervous. The first name to be called was, "ARC, JOAN!" Joan went up and got sorted into Griffondor. The list went on until, "LONGBOTTOM, ADRIANNA" I stared at Adrianna as she sheepishly went up. She was a Longbottom! I couldn't believe it. She timidly sat down and about a minute later it screamed "RAVENCLAW!" _

_ Wow she was so lucky! She got what she had wanted. After a couple people I heard, "SCORPIUS MALFOY" ten seconds later the sorting hat yelled, "SLITHERIN!"_

_ He walked happily to the Slitherin table as we heard, "MENDENHALL, KRISTI" who was sorted into Hufflepuff. She happily skipped to her table. I smiled, she seemed nice._

_ After what seemed like forever she yelled, "POTTER, JAMES" I smiled as James walked up. He took the hat off the stool and placed it on his head. It took a couple minutes but the sorting hat finally hollered, "GRIFFONDOR" I clapped loudly as he went to sit next to Vici and Louis, my older brother and sister. I was getting very nervous. Soon She called out the Loracan and Lysander who were both Griffondor._

_ About five minutes later the lady screamed, "WEASLEY, DOMINIQUE!" I timidly went up and put the hat on my head. I sat on the stool. All I could think was, please put me in Griffondor. Suddenly I heard a deep vioce, "So you to be in Griffondor,eh?"_

_ "Um, ya" I thought. _

_ "Well you are a Weasley, GRIFFONDOR!"_

_ I stood up and walked over to the Griffondor Table. I was very happy. I got into Griffondor! I sat next to James and Victiore. I gave James a high five. I looked over at Adrianna, she smiled and winked. I smiled too._

_ Soon the sorting finished with, "ZINIAN, ZACHERY," who was sorted into Slitherin. l smiled. _

_ Proffesor McGonagal got up and gave a speech, which I don't remember any of it. _

_ Adrinna_

_ Seriously Dom! I remember every thing! Oh, sorry! Continue._

_ Dominique_

_ Thank you Adrinna. Any ways then we ate and went to bed. In all it was a good day._

_ Chapter 4_

_ Adrianna_

_ Hello! Now its my turn to tell the story! Dom, James, and Lysander have been hogging it till now. So Loracan and I will tell this chapter! _

_ So anyways, the next day I was walking down the hall to the library. I had put my stuff where it belonged and wanted a good book to read. As I entered the library I gasped in delight! It was HUGE. I had never seen a library as large. I excitedly went in search for a book. I had read the text books already. Now before you think I am a smart genius let me explain what smart means to me. _

_ To me when you read the books its not about memorizing the books it is about comprehending them. I guess you kind of have to tests them out before you know everything about it! _

_ Anyways I found The History of Quiditch. Yes, I loved quiditch. I walked through the library. I quickly found the place I was looking for. There was a small hole in the wall. I squeezed through. Inside of the hole was a room, my father and Luna discovered the room._

_ The room contained books and a bunk bed. I sat on the bed and opened the book. About five minutes later Loracan squeezed through. I stared at him, "How did you know about this place!" I asked._

_ "My mum told me!" he replied, "How did you know about it?"_

_ "My dad told me" I retorted._

_ "Oh," he said, "Umm, I kind of have a question" he paused for a while._

_ "Well spit it out then!" I cried._

_ "Umm, Well, why didn't you go to Griffondor?"_

_ "Why didn't you go to Ravenclaw?" I asked back._

_ "Oh great," he sighed._

_ I laughed a little. I knew that I was going to like him._

**Loracan**

** Okay now it is my turn. Wow. I was becoming a friend with Adrianna. We kind of didn't really get to know each other because of Lysander. Adrianna was very tall. She was also energetic. I knew we were going to be good friends We chatted for about an hour. **

** When we realized it was lunch time. We walked down to the great hall I asked her again why she wanted to be in Ravenclaw.**

** She responded by saying this, "Well I guess I just don't feel like a Griffondor, what about you?"**

** "Well I don't know, I guess I am not smart and just wanted to be a Griffondor." **

** "I know how you feel," she responded**

** Suddenly Scorpius Malfoy rammed into Adrianna, "Watch where your going, Longbottom," he said.**

** "You had better watch it Malfoy or else you **_will _**be in trouble" she said menacingly.**

** "Oh, I'm so scared now!"**

**Now most people would have gone, "You should be!" but not Adrianna. She went up and slapped him. I stared at Adrianna. I had never seen so furious.**

** Malfoy stared at Adrianna, who who was glaring down at him. SHe looked ready to do it again, "You had better run, Malfoy!" she screamed.**

** Malfoy and his friend, Zachary Zinian, ran off with fear on their faces. Adrianna turned around and started walking to the Great Hall, I ran to catch up with her, Professor McGonagal, walked passed us. She was holding a rag, "Why is she holding a rag?" Dom asked.**

** "Thats not a rag," I responded, "Thats a leaf"**

** "No its a rag!"**

** "No it is a leaf!"**

** "It's a rag!"**

** "It's a leaf!"**

** "Whatever!" Dom finally said, throwing her hands into the air as we walked into the Great Hall. I smiled triumphantly.**

James

I watched as Adrianna and Loracan walked into the Great Hall. They separated to go to tables, Loracan walked over to me an-

_Adrianna_

_ Ummm I thought Loracan and I were telling this chapter!_

James

Oh right, sorry!

_Adrianna_

_ Thank you. Now we finished our lunch and I met them all outside. We gathered in a circle to discuss Hogwarts. You could tell Dom was starting to forgive Lysander. Soon Dominique had to go to the bathroom for a moment so I was left with the boys. We talked for a while and finally James asked, "So, why did you want to be a Griffondor?"_

_ I stared at him, "Why did you want to be a Griffondor?"_

_ "But I mean your a Longbottom, you know, I thought-"_

_ "You thought all Longbottom's went to Griffondor!" I shrieked, half of the people were looking at us, "So you went to Griffondor because your dad did!"_

_ "Thats not what I-"_

_ "Just cause I'm a Longbottom doesn't mean I am going to go to automatically go to GRIFFONDOR!" I yelled at him. Everyone was staring at us. I ran back into Hogwarts, tears streaming down my face. No one understood._

_ I know that I was over reacting but that was one of my soft spots. I hated when people thought I should be in Griffondor since I was a Longbottom! I mean I loved Griffondor and wouldn't mind being in it, but just because of my last name everyone thought I was a Griffondor! I just wanted people to realize that even if your parents were in a house doesn't mean you have to be!_

_ As I was running through the hall I realized that Dom had not returned I wondered where she was, it had been ten minutes! I began to worry._

**Loracan**

** James stared after Adrianna, "I didn't think it would hurt her feelings," James said.**

** "She's sensitive about that subject," I sighed, "No one really understands her, but I might know where she ran off too if you want me to talk to her."**

** "That would be great" James said. Lysander looked confused. I knew what he was thinking but I didn't want to explain. I ran down the hall to the library. This would be the second time today that I was going to this room. **

** I found her in there pacing. Her face looked distraught. I squeezed in. She looked at me startled, "Look, Adrianna," I started.**

** "Wait, look, I'm sorry but somethings wrong," she said.**

** "No, James is extremely sorry he didn't know that-"**

** "I know!" Adrianna said exasperated, "And I overreacted and I'm sorry! But where did Dom disappear to!"**

** I stared at her. So this is why she was worried, "I don't know!" I said.**

** Her face went pale, "We have to find her!" she said. She grabbed a notebook and sketched a basic map, "Now somebody and I will go this way while the other two go that way!"**

** "Okay!"**

** We rushed back to James and Lysander, "Look Adrian-"**

** "Not now!" she interrupted, "We have to find Dom!"**

** James and Lysander looked at her in shock, "How did you remember her!" Lysander asked.**

** "She is my BFF!"she replied, "How could I not? Now here's my plan!"**

** She explained her plan, "Now who will go with me?" she asked.**

** James volunteered. They went the way to the girls bathroom while Lysander and I went the other way. I hoped we would find her.**

_Adrianna_

_ Unlike you Loracan, I knew we would find her! As James and walked through the hall James said, "I'm really sorry Adrianna, I didn't know it would hurt your feelings"_

_ "I know, and I'm sorry I overreacted," I said, "Its just one of my soft spots"_

_ "Ya, I could tell," he responded. I laughed. We turned down a corner to where the bathroom was, I walked in calling Dom's name. I did five times but there was no answer. Finally a girl ghost came out. Since I had read all of the Harry Potter biographies and autobiographies I figured she must be Moaning Myrtle, "Hey Myrtle," I called out, "Have you seen Dom?"_

_ "Whose that!"_

_ "A blonde girl," I replied casually._

_ "Maybe I have" she sent back._

_ I sighed, but then I had an idea, "Hey, Harry's son is out there, maybe I will convince him to visit, if you tell me!"_

_ "Okay," she groaned, "She went out that door and turned that way" she pointed the opposite direct Dom needed to go. I nodded and thanked Myrtle promising to get James in here and left._

_ James was patiently waiting in the hall. I quickly told them all that I knew . We headed the way Dom had headed asking everyone if they had seen her, everyone had. We finally got to a place where no one had and Dom was no where to be seen. James and I where starting to worry. We went to find Lysander and Loracan. On the way we passed the bathrooms. I tried to convince James to go in there but he refused._

_ I rolled my eyes and we rushed even faster through the halls. Loracan and Lysander were no where to be seen. Suddenly Dom appeared out of no where! We rushed to her, "Where have you been?" James asked._

_ "Places," Dom responded. I looked at her strangely. Something was off. I pushed it aside figuring it was my large imagination._

**Loracan**

** Lysander and I walked down the hallways scanning them for Dom. Lysander looked more worried than I was. We almost missed a short haired blonde. Then Lysander said, "Dom!"**

** I turned to look at her. Lysander and raced to her, "Where did you go?" I said. Lysander had a strange look on his face. His face then went back to normal, I looked at him strangely.**

** "Does it matter?" Dom asked.**

** "Yes," Lysander said, "It does!"**

** Dom glared at us, "I went to the bathroom," She replied, "Duh!" **

** "Why'd it take so long?"**

** "You don't want to know!"**

** I stared at Lysander, it wasn't like him to question so far. Something was going on.**

** Chapter 5**

** Lysander**

** Loracan kept making these strange faces at me, although that was normal for him. His face expressions kept getting weirder and weirder. I sighed. He just wouldn't understand. I knew that this was not Dom. There was just something different about her.**

** I quickly decided I would take This figure of Dom to James and Adrianna. Maybe one of them would be able to explain, "Lets go find Adrianna and James," I said, "We have to let them know that we found Dom!"**

** Loracan nodded and went speedily down the halls. I quickly caught sight of a long blonde haired girl. She was talking with a short haired girl. I stopped in my tracks. It was Adrianna talking to Dom. But which one was really Dom. Adrianna had a strange expression on her face. A thought occurred to me. What if neither were Dom! **

_Dom_

_ I rushed through the halls looking for everyone. I had found a little passage and had slipped in. Inside was a small bathroom. I thought it was strange so I went about to looking around the bathroom. As I got into the shower I saw a piece of soap. I placed my hand to it and the bathroom transformed. I was in a different bathroom. Inside were two men, they had not seen me. _

_ I was starting to panic. They were devising a plan to get rid of Hogwarts. I accidentally sneezed. They both turned to look at me. I was freaked out. I turned to run but they got some of my hair. I was bak in the bathroom at Hogwarts. I quickly ran out and started searching for everyone else._

_ I ran down the halls scanning. About five minutes later I realized that I was headed the wrong way. I quickly turned around, slapping myself on the head. I ran very fast. I quicly saw Adrianna, James, Lysander, and Loracan. As always, Loracan had a strange look on his face._

_ I promptly realized they all looked confused and were looking at, me! NOt directly at me but two different me's. This confused me. Then I thought of Uncle Harry's story. OMG! I thought. Polyjuice potion._

_ I quickly walked over to them, "Hey! Whats going on?" I asked._

_ They turned to stare at me. They grabbed me and stuck me with the other me's and stepped aside. They both were disscussing somthing, the other me's were glaring at me. I glared right back. Then the other four both turned to all the Dom's. They went up to the fake and whispered somthing in her ear, she whispered somthing back. They all shook thier heads and went to the next one. The same reaction. Then they walked up to me, 'What was the first thing you said to when Lysander walked in, with Adrinna?" James asked._

_ "Lets go do our hair, Adrianna!" I whispered, a little to loudly._

_ They all nodded._

_ "Okay, Adrianna said, pulling out her wand, "We chose this Dom. You two stay still!" _

_ All the rest of us pulled out our wands. They froze. Lysander swiftly ran to go get proffeso McGonagal. The two fakes were whispering, I was close enough to hear one little tidbit of the conversation, "We were sent by Voldermort though!" I digested this. How was that possible? Voldermort was dead! I was still confused when James came back with Professor McGonagal. She took the two Dom's away._

_ We quickly left. Adrianna left to the library. I grabbed James saying we wanted to go too, after Adrianna was out of sight. I explained everything that I had learned. We were both confused._

_ "What I really don't get," I said, "Is how they were sent by Voldermort!"_

_ "Thats true," James said, "Voldermort is dead so what did they mean?"_

_ "That is the question we need to figure out!" I replied._

_ I decided that I would return that night. James agreed to come with me, and he would bring the invisibility cloak! I was very curious about this room. _

_ Adrianna_

_ As I was was walking to the library, I was thinking a lot about what just happened. I had a lot of questions like, how did they transform into Dom.? Why? And Where had Dom been?_

_ All of these questions were on my mind as I entered the library. I went to the map section. I picked out a map of Hogwarts, grabbed a Twix out of my backpack and sat down on a chair. I looked at the different places on a map. I saw no way that they could have gotten through. I ran to get Hogwarts a History, just to recheck if wizards or witches can apperate or disapperate into Hogwarts. As I was scanning the book I also leared that only Hogwarts gohsts can enter Hogwarts._


End file.
